


Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Isaac returned to Beacon Hills, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Pack Meetings, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski just wants a steak, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles is a good friend, The Nemeton - Freeform, Witches, full wolf Derek, no season 5, past season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: A deer gives them a curious look, he probably woke up at the sound of people walking and walks away. “Thank you, mighty werewolf, for protecting me from this dangerous deer.” Stiles snorts, making Derek roll his eyes.“Shut up and walk.”--When a witch turns Derek into a full wolf, Stiles has to take care of him and try to find out how to change him back.





	1. Wolves & Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362292) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> I'm really bad with titles, so the title has nothing to do with the story. But it's a Panic! at the Disco quote, so why not. This is the first time I'm planning on finishing a story with multiple chapters. I don't have a posting schedule, sometimes it takes me weeks to update, sometimes only one or two days. 
> 
> I'm sorry for mistakes, I'm European and even though I love English, I'm not really good at it, but I try my best. I hope you'll like this story!

When Stiles got a text from Derek, he checked his phone twice to make sure he wasn’t imagining him. He also checked his contacts to make sure he didn’t give someone the wrong name, but no. It was Derek.

Derek freaking Hale, texting him.

He wasn’t even sure that know that Derek knew how to use his phone, he never answered hen Stiles texted or called him.

It’s a simple text, telling him that there’s a pack meeting tonight at 8. Stiles sighed, his dad had the night off and they were planning on watching a movie together.

They never had much time to hang out, but after the Sheriff learned the truth, it felt like they were closer than ever. The pack, even Derek, helped the Sheriff with supernatural cases, and the Sheriff helped the pack with covering up when they defeated the enemies.

Stiles walks down the stairs and sees his father sitting in the kitchen, reading the news paper and drinking a beer. The kitchen still smelled like the food Stiles made earlier. The Sheriff looks up and smiles at his son, “Let me guess, pack meeting?”

Stiles wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what, so he just sticks with “How?!”

His father chuckles, “You have this stressed and disappointed face. And, I’ve been hearing rumors about creatures in the woods.” He turns back to his newspaper, “It’s okay Stiles, I’m proud of you for helping Beacon Hills like this. Even though it’s dangerous and I expect updates about plans or new creatures.”

Stiles nods, but his father doesn’t see him. “Yes, of course, dad.” He pats his father on his shoulder and goes back upstairs, grabbing his backpack and packing it with the old books Deaton gave him. It surprised Stiles how many mythical creatures were real. And week he learned about something new.

He wasn’t even going to be surprised if he found out unicorns were real.

After months, Deaton was finally more open about the Supernatural and shared stories about vampires and sparks. He only knew two sparks, but he didn’t want to tell them more about them. Isaac was surprisingly interested in the vampires, and Stiles was thinking about confronting him about it.

He’s 99% sure Erica made Isaac watch Twilight.

And he’s 80% sure Isaac liked it.

It was only a few minutes before 8, Stiles quickly dressed into something comfortable, pack meeting were usually long and exhausting. He zipped his red hoodie and grinned, he remembered the looks on the werewolves faces when he first bought it. He did is as a joke, of course. He was in his dad’s office, helping the daughter of one of the deputies with reading. It was her favorite fairytale, Red Riding Hood.

The werewolves didn’t say anything, but almost all of them snorted or smirked at him.

It soon was 8 o’clock and Stiles ran down the stairs. He yelled a quick ‘goodbye’ to his dad and got out of the house. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and started his car. The radio automatically turns on and the familiar sounds of one of his favorite songs fills the car.

The ride towards Derek’s loft wasn’t long, it’s surprisingly close to Stiles’ house. He was sure that you could see Stiles’ house from Derek’s windows if you had werewolf sight.

He walked into the building and smiles when he saw Mrs. Baker. A lot has happened after Mexico, even though they weren’t together for a long time, Braeden helped Derek a lot. Derek now turned the building he bought into apartments for supernatural creatures. Mrs. Baker was the first to move into an apartment. She’s an older werewolf and lived in Beacon Hills her whole life.

Derek also made some changes in his own loft, he had more furniture now. Enough that no one has to sit on the ground or someone else’s lap anymore. He had help from Isaac and Lydia, yeah, Isaac.

After he heard that Derek almost died he came back to support him and his old pack. Isaac was different, he really needed time after Erica’s and Allison’s deaths. Now that Isaac and Derek were less violent and grumpy, they actually turned into best friends.

Stiles walks into the loft, he can smell pizza’s and sees that most of the pack is already there. Isaac is lounging in a comfortable chair, stuffing a slice of extra cheese pizza in his mouth and waves at the only human of the pack. Kira is sitting on the couch, studying a book on her lap about Kitsunes. She still hasn’t learned everything about herself and others like her.

Malia is sitting next to her and avoids his eyes, their break up was hard. He loved her, he really did, but they weren’t meant to be. Stiles developed feelings for her cousin, which made it of course not fair for her.

Yeah, that’s also new. His feelings for the ex-alpha.

Scott arrives only a few seconds after him and pats his back before sitting on the other side on the couch next to his girlfriend.

Derek walks back into the kitchen with his arms full of bags with food, Stiles quickly walks towards him and helps him. Derek nods at him and walks back towards the kitchen to grab the drinks. Stiles can’t help but smile and sits down on his usual spot. On another comfortable chair, next to Derek.

As soon as everyone has arrived, the pack meetings starts. The chatting and jokes turning into a serious conversation about witches.

“Wait, witches are real?” Liam asks confused, his eyes wide. Stiles sometimes wondered about how innocent Liam was, he reminded him off Scott. Scott didn’t even know how to talk to someone before he was bitten. He didn’t know what was happening, but here he was. A true Alpha.

“I’ve met one before.” Derek starts and takes a sip from his coffee, his body relaxes slightly, and he leans forward to look at the books on the table. “In New York, she tried to attack Laura, almost turned her into a cat or something.”

Liam snickers at the thought of a werewolf turning into a cat, but soon apologizes when everyone glares at him.

“We need to confront her, try to talk to her.” Scott tells his pack, making Derek sigh. “These witches… They don’t like to talk, Scott. They prefer to cast a spell and search for their next victim.”

“We could always try.” Scott says. Stiles knew Scott always saw the good in people, he always preferred to talk than to fight. It made him into a true Alpha, but it wasn’t always the best option. Derek didn’t answer, he still wasn’t used to the fact that Scott was the Alpha now.

“We’re talking to her tomorrow night, we’re going in groups to find her and as soon as someone finds her, give your location.” Scott tells them and the other’s nod. They continue talking about what to say to her, what to do if she tries to hurt someone. The time passes by soon and Scott has to carry a sleeping Liam out of the loft. Malia also goes home and everyone follows. Everyone but Stiles.

Stiles stays, he grabs the old books carefully and puts them back into his bag, letting out a big yawn. “Are you sure you’re okay with driving home? It’s one in the morning.” Derek asks him and grabs a few glasses.

“ ‘m fine, Der.” Stiles mumbles and yawns again, he closes his eyes for a second and can feel himself almost fall asleep.

A gentle hand grabs his arm, “I’ll drive you home, I don’t think it’s safe to drive like that.”

Stiles knows better than argue against that and follows Derek out of his loft. He tries to ignore the feeling of Derek’s hand on his lower back, carefully pushing the younger human forward towards the elevator – Its way too late to use the stairs.

Stiles frowns when they walk towards Derek’s Camaro, “What about my Jeep?”

“I’m not going to drive in that thing, Stiles.” Derek chuckles and holds the door open for Stiles. He waits until Stiles grabbed his seat belt and quickly walks towards the driver’s seat. As always, Derek slaps Stiles’ hand away when he tries to turn on the radio. Derek always blamed it on his wolf hearing, but Stiles still saw Scott sing along with the radio sometimes.

And Stiles once found a few CD’s in Derek’s loft, so he knows Derek’s lying.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and looks out of the window, not that he can see much. It’s dark outside. Because of the silence, the ride home feels longer than usual. Derek may have changed, but he still isn’t a talker, probably never will be.

“Is your dad home?” Derek asks him, breaking the silence. He probably smelled Stiles’ uncomfortableness.

“Yeah, first time in awhile he didn’t have a night shift.” Stiles answers and he can see Derek’s guilty expression. “But it’s fine, we, I mean my dad and I, can hang out another time.” Stiles quickly adds. Derek nods as an answer and focuses on the road. They drive past a street lantern and Stiles sees Derek’s real, piercing blue eyes for a second, before they turn back into their green, human color.

Derek stops in front of Stiles’ house. “Thank you, Sourwolf.” Stiles sleepily smiles at him and gets out of the car. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, or later today.”

Derek lets out a low chuckle, “Good night, Stiles.”

\--

It was a boring day at school, Stiles had to ask Lydia for a ride since his Jeep was still at Derek’s. After school they all met at Derek’s loft. Even though Scott was the Alpha, they always preferred meeting at the loft. It was bigger than Scott’s house, and Melissa probably wouldn’t like the mess the Pack made.

Everyone was slightly nervous about tonight, and Stiles didn’t need werewolf senses to notice that. Lucky for them tomorrow was a Saturday, so if something happened they all had time enough to heal. Or Stiles had time enough, the other’s healed in a few seconds, sometimes minutes.

It was one of the first times Stiles would actually come along, the pack usually made him stay at the loft because he was human. This time he finally convinced Scott and Derek to let him go too.

They agreed to split up in the woods to find the Witch, Scott went with Kira, Isaac with Lydia and Malia with Liam.

Which left Stiles to go with Derek.

Derek could smell the fear on Stiles when they were walking in the woods later that night. It was one of the darkest parts o the woods, and Stiles hated to admit that he grabbed Derek’s arm to keep up with him.

The flashlight he used barely worked, and he didn’t have night vision like the wolf next to him. Derek didn’t push him off or try to rip his throat out, so Stiles didn’t let go.

A twig snapped behind them and Derek protectively pushes Stiles behind him, arm in front of his, as if it would stop every dangerous thing.

A deer gives them a curious look, he probably woke up at the sound of people walking and walks away. “Thank you, mighty werewolf, for protecting me from this dangerous deer.” Stiles snorts, making Derek roll his eyes.

“Shut up and walk.”

This time Stiles didn’t grab Derek’s arm, he almost tripped twice and lost Derek once.

It’s not fun being alone in the woods at this time of the night. He regrets bringing Scott here and leaving him here that night.

Well, he also doesn’t, because if he didn’t they wouldn’t have the pack

He can hear Derek sigh and suddenly feels a strong hand grab his arm, lead him to the right direction. This time they hear suspicious sounds next to Derek’s side and someone chuckles. “It’s dangerous for you to walk in the woods, werewolf.”

A young woman walks towards them, Stiles has to use his flashlight to see her. “I see you brought my next victim, thank you, Wolfie.”

Derek growls at her, pushes Stiles behind him and lets out a loud howl, telling the other’s that they found the witch.

The witch just laughs, her hand starts glowing dark purple and it starts to rain. Her dark brown hair starts to stick to her face and she lets out a laugh that you usually hear in movies.

“We’re just here to talk.” Derek says, his voice darker. Stiles can’t see him, but thanks to the voice he knows Derek changed into his beta-form.

“Talk? What do you want to talk about?” She asks him sarcastically. “I mean, there isn’t much to talk about. I’m going to kill your handsome human over there, or maybe I’ll have more fun. Change him into an animal. What would you think about being a real wolf, Human? You’re the boy running with the wolves, you’ll finally be one too.”

“Sorry, not interested.” Stiles snaps back, and of course his flashlight decides to stop working. He groans and throws the stupid thing on the ground.

Derek lets out a loud growl and pushes Stiles backwards, making him fall on the ground. Stiles sighs when he feels his pants get wet and dirty. Derek threw him into mud.

He tries his best to get used to the dark, he can see, or hear, Derek attack the witch. He hears footsteps running towards them, then he hears a loud growls and bones snap.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, slightly scared. Derek may be a werewolf, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t die. Derek doesn’t answer, and the witch laughs. She slowly walks towards him, but before she has time to raise her hand, a werewolf with red glowing eyes attacks her.

Stiles searches his pants for his phone ad turns on the flashlight. He looks around but doesn’t see Derek. He tries to get up, his leg hurts a little, but besides that he’s fine. He sees the pack attack the Witch. Isaac dodges a spell, and a tree turns into a cat.

Isaac looks at the cat with shocked eyes before attacking the witch again. The cat meows loudly and runs away.

Stiles screams when he feels a cold, wet nose on his hand. He turns around and a big, black wolf is standing next to him. His leg is bleeding and eyes glowing blue.

Stiles sits down on his knees to look at his leg, “Derek?”

The wolf whines, and Stiles notices a ripped shirt lying underneath his feet, Derek’s shirt.

“Did you change into a wolf yourself, or did she turn you into one?”

The wolf, Derek, whines again and places his head in Stiles neck. He’s hurt and doesn’t have his werewolf healing. Stiles turns around to look at the others.

“Go!” Lydia yells at him, noticing him and Derek. “Bring him to Deaton.” She turns back towards the witch and uses her banshee scream to attack. Stiles winces at the sound and gets up. Derek tries to take a step and whines in pain. Stiles quickly searches for Derek’s keys and looks at the wolf.

“Don’t tell me I have to carry you.” Derek just looks at him, making him sigh. He picks Derek up, or tries to, and almost falls back on the ground. Even as a wolf, Derek is heavy. He tries his best to hold him and walks away, as fast as he can.

It takes him longer to get to Derek’s car because he gets lost a few times. He finally finds the open space Derek parked his car. He puts Derek down and opens the car. “Good luck with getting those bloodstains out of your car.” Stiles says and helps the wolf get into the car. “I still have blood in my car from when you were shot with wolfsbane.”

He gets into the driver’s seat and sighs, “Never thought I would be driving in your car. You would’ve killed me if I ever asked.” Derek huffs and places his head on Stiles’ lap. Stiles automatically starts petting Derek’s head and starts the car. “It’ll be okay, Derek.” He says softly, realizing that Derek’s still in pain.

He ignores every speed limit and hopes that if he gets caught, it would be his dad or Parrish. Lucky for him and Derek, he doesn’t have to stop the car and arrives at the Animal clinic. Scott told Deaton about them meeting the witch tonight, so Stiles is sure Deaton is still at the clinic.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Stiles tells Derek and gets out of the car. He runs towards the door and knocks on it as loud as he can. Deaton quickly opens the door and gives him a calm, curious look.

“She turned Derek into a wolf, he’s hurt.” Stiles says and walks back towards the car. He opens the door and tries to pick the wolf up. Deaton helps him and they carry Derek inside.

Deaton grabs some stuff and takes a look at Derek’s leg. As soon as he touches it, Derek lets out a loud growl. Deaton doesn’t look scared and continues to look at it, “Sorry, Derek, but I have to take a good look at it before I can do something.”

Stiles is standing next to Deaton. He suddenly wishes he had the ability to take away Derek’s pain, like Derek had helped him many times.

“Derek will be okay. The leg isn’t broken, there’s just deep cut. Even without werewolf healing, it’ll heal soon.” Deaton says and he grabs some more stuff. Stiles runs his hand through the black fur, and it kinda looks like it calms Derek down. He continues petting Derek while he watches Deaton do his job.

Scott soon joins them, the witch had got away. It takes a while, but soon the whole pack is at Deaton’s. All looking worried and carefully glancing at Derek, who fell asleep after the medication started work.

 

 


	2. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to the woods and finds out an old family secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any information about 'a Spark' but I know a lot of Teen Wolf fanfiction writers write about Stiles being one. I love this idea and planned on doing that too. I have no idea if any of the information about Sparks is going to be correct, I guess it's just my version of a Spark.

Of course Stiles was the one who had to take care of Derek. The others didn’t give a specific reason, but Derek barely left Stiles’ side.

Which is weird, because when he was human he’d rather not be around Stiles.

Stiles drove back to his house in Derek’s car, too tired to go back to Derek’s place for his own car. And he had to admit, driving in Derek’s car was amazing.

His dad had just arrived home when Stiles walks into the kitchen with the big wolf carefully walking behind him. Noah just sighed at the sight and placed his head in his hands.

“Let me guess, Scott got turned into a wolf.”

“Derek, actually.” Stiles corrects him and Derek lets out a huff.

“Great, that’s even better.” The Sheriff mumbles to himself, “How long will it take to turn him back? And what happened to his paw?”

“We don’t know yet, and I also don’t know what happened. He turned into a wolf before he could explain it, but I guess a tree or something sharp cut in his leg.”

Derek whines and sits down, looking up at them.

“And we need to take care of him because…”

“I also don’t know the answer to that. I guess I just got lucky.” Stiles answers sarcastically and the Sheriff groans.

“You’ll have to buy some dog stuff. He’s not going to poop in my backyard.”

Derek lets out a low growl, making both Stilinski’s chuckle softly. “Sorry, Buddy, but he’s right.” Stiles says and opens the fridge to see if they have anything they can give to him.

“Dad… where’s the bacon?”

Sheriff clears his throat, “Not in the fridge.”

“You ate it, didn’t you? What happened to your salad?”

“Stiles, I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.” Noah says, slightly annoyed. “That I eat bacon one time doesn’t mean my heart will stop.”

“You don’t know that, dad. And it was a whole package of bacon.”

Derek makes a weird sound, and Stiles wonders if dogs- wolves, sorry, can laugh. It sounded like a laugh.

The Sheriff sighs, “Go to bed, Stiles.”

\--

When Stiles wakes up there’s a heavy weight on his feet. He carefully opens his eyes and moves slowly so he doesn’t wake the sleeping wolf.

Derek is curled up on his now numb feet. He looks just like a really big dog, and it makes Stiles want to pet him.

He’ll probably get killed if he tries to pet Derek.

Stiles tries to get into a more comfortable position, but it wakes the wolf up. Derek lets out a soft, long whine and slowly opens his eyes. He lets out a loud yawn and Stiles almost pisses himself when he sees Derek’s sharp teeth.

Derek carefully stands up, wincing softly when he stands on his sore leg. Stiles sits up and looks at it, “Deaton said that it would’ve healed by now. If your werewolf healing still worked.”

Derek sighs and lays back down, he lets Stiles gently look at the almost healed wound. “Maybe your werewolf healing is just working slowly. You’re healing faster than a normal wolf, I think. I’ve never seen a normal wolf. And I don’t know anything about healing. It’s just a theory.”

Derek doesn’t answer, of course, and just places his head on top Stiles’ leg. He can see Derek close his eyes and wonders if he’s in pain.

He carefully runs his hand through the black fur, hoping his hand won’t be bitten. “I’ll start researching as soon as I’ve had breakfast. We’ll have to go to the store, get you a leash.”

Derek looks up at him and whines.

“I know you’ll stay next to him, but my neighbors won’t like it if a big dog would walk around without a leash.”

Derek huffs and Stiles chuckles. Stiles tries to get out of his bed, he’s starting to feel his legs again and he tries not to groan in pain. He feels a cold nose against his hand and smiles.

Stiles takes a quick shower, gets dressed and walks downstairs to find his dad talking to Derek about a supernatural case. Derek usually helped the Sheriff with cases like that, Stiles knows that his dad is thinking about offering Derek a real job at the Station.

It’s funny, a few years ago he was the most wanted man in BH and now he was almost offered a job at the BHPD.

“Good morning, son.” The Sheriff smiles at him, and Stiles now notices that Derek is sitting in his chair. He sighs and sits on the only other chair. His mom’s.

He grabs the cereal and milk and pours them in a bowl. “You hungry?” He asks Derek, who lets out a soft whine.

“We’ll go grocery shopping first. Dad, do you know what wolves eat?”

“Meat, deer, rabbits… Squirrels? I don’t know, Stiles.”

Derek lets out a huff, making Stiles laugh. “I’ll just buy some steaks.” The Sheriff looks up with hopeful eyes.

“For Derek, dad.”

His dad shakes his head and sighs, “Right.”

The Sheriff continues to explain the new case to Derek, something about a rogue Omega attacking two teenagers in the woods.

“At least, we think it’s an Omega. It could also the witch you’re looking for. But it would be weird for her to kill people and not turn them into… animals.”

Stiles places his bowl into the sink, “Let’s go.”

The Sheriff nods at them and Stiles grabs his- no Derek’s keys. Derek walks next to him towards his car. It’s probably weird for him to sit in the passenger seat of his own car.

“Okay, food, a leash… Am I forgetting something? Oh, a bowl.”

Derek lets out a growl.

“No bowl, got it.”

\--

The owner of the pet-shop smiles at him, “That’s a cute dog!” She kneels and pets Derek’s back. He growls at her, scaring her slightly.

“Sorry, Sourwolf doesn’t like being petted by strangers. I should’ve warned you.”

She laughs, “It’s okay. Sourwolf? I haven’t heard that name before.” She gives him a gentle smile.

Derek sits down in front of Stiles’ legs, more like against Stiles’ legs and he glares at her. “He’s protective over you. That’s a good thing, but it could also be dangerous for others.” She says.

“Don’t worry, he’s all bark and no bite.”

She laughs, “Can I help you with looking for something?”

He nods at her, “I need a collar and a leash, don’t want him running away after a squirrel.”

Derek huffs and glares at him, obviously not agreeing.

The girl, her nametag says Iris, leads him towards the collars and leashes. He almost laughs at all the colorful collars and grabs one with rainbows, “I’m sure Sourwolf will love this.”

Derek huffs again, trying not to growl at him. Stiles ignores him, payback for growling at nice strangers.

As soon as they’re back at the car, Derek lets out a low growl. Stiles just laughs, knowing Derek wouldn’t actually hurt him, and attaches the leash to the collar. “Want to go for a walk?”

Derek actually looks interested and Stiles wondered how Derek survived until this time of the day without going to the toilet.

He’s going to check his room to make sure Derek didn’t leave a present behind.

There’s a dog park close to where they’re parked. Derek keeps walking next to Stiles and finally stopped glaring at everyone who walked past them.

A little girl looked at them with wide eyes, “Look mom! A wolf!”

For a second Stiles got scared that people would actually notice, but the mother just laughs. “It’s just a dog, sweetie. Maybe you can ask that nice man if you can pet him.”

Oh, God.

Stiles smiles at her when she approaches them. “Sir? Can I pet your dog?”

“Of course. Sourwolf, behave.” He tells Derek. Derek lays down on the ground and surprisingly lets the girl pet him.

“He’s so soft and fluffy!” The girl smiles and the mother walks towards them. “Thank you.” She says softly to Stiles. “She has this obsession with wolves and dogs.”

Stiles chuckles, “It’s okay. I love them too. Sourwolf may look a little dangerous, but he won’t hurt anyone.”

Just like Derek as a human. Derek always looked angry and dangerous, but Stiles knows that Derek doesn’t mean it. Sure, he may have hurt a few people, but he never killed someone. Well… He did, twice, but it was to save the girl he loved. And the second time it was to save Beacon Hills.

Wait, he forgot about Boyd.

But that wasn’t Derek.

The Alpha pack killed him, not Derek.

As if Derek can notice his… Of course Derek notices his sadness, he’s still a werewolf. Derek slowly stands up and licks his hand. Stiles laughs and scratches him behind his ear, he heard from Scott that dogs liked that.

The woman and her daughter wave goodbye and he and Derek start walking again. “See, that wasn’t that bad.” Stiles says to Derek and he hears Derek let out a soft sigh.

He pats Derek’s back, “Why don’t we go to the woods. That way you don’t need a leash.”

Derek looks up, and Stiles really wished he could see if that was a yes or no. He thinks it’s a yes and they walk back towards their car.

It’s makes Stiles feel a little weird to see Derek run away from him in the woods. Of course he knows that Derek will be back, but he’s still worried if something might happen. He sit’s down on a fallen tree and grabs his bag. He always carries a few supernatural books with him, just to be sure. He decides this would be the best time to start looking.

He suddenly feels… something. He doesn’t know what. He feels the urge to stand up, so he does. He grabs his bag, closes the book he was reading. He looks at the title ‘Witches, Emissaries and Sparks.’ He shrugs and puts it bag.

He follows his instinct. Maybe it’s Derek, maybe he’s in danger.

But why would Stiles feel that?

He keeps walking, he doesn’t know for how long, but he ends up in a familiar place.

The Nemeton.

He definitely doesn’t have great memories here.

Stiles frowns, Derek isn’t here. Why did he come here? He walks over towards the Nemeton. He carefully touches it and he suddenly feels like he’s struck by lightning.

Or… It didn’t come out of the Nemeton. It came from his own hand. His hand shakes a little and he carefully holds his hand above the Nemeton. He can see lightning come out from his own hand, scaring him again.

It only hurts for a few seconds, then the pain is gone.

It’s suddenly getting colder and Stiles starts to shiver. He’s about to yell Derek’s name but when he turns around he sees Derek standing behind him.

Did he see everything?

“We- We need to get out of here.” Stiles says, and he feels like he’s going to have a panic attack. He walks towards Derek, who carefully looks at him.

Don’t tell him he scared Derek fucking Hale.

Stiles stays quiet the whole ride home.

\--

Deaton looks up when he hears the doorbell ring, expecting a customer.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed.” He says until he sees that it’s just Stiles. “Oh, is something wrong with Derek?”

Stiles shakes his head and Deaton notices the panicked expression on his face. “What’s wrong, Stiles?”

“It’s just… Something happened in the woods. I was there with Derek, he had already ran off, doing his wolfy business. I was looking at information when I suddenly felt the urge to go somewhere. I ended up at the Nemeton.”

Deaton freezes slightly, for once not hiding his emotions by his calm, neutral expression.

“There was… Lightning…” Stiles says confused. “What if it’s the Nogitsune. Is it trying to connect with me again? Or… Is it still a part of me?”

“I’m afraid not.” Deaton says.

“Afraid not? It’s a good thing that’s not the Nogitsune, right?” Stiles takes a step closer, hugging his backpack against his chest.

“Can you show me what book you were reading?” Deaton asks him. Stiles nods and opens his bag, “It was one of the books we found in the Hale vault.”

He places the book on Deaton’s desk. Deaton’s eyes widen.

“A Spark.” He mumbles softly.

“Yeah, they’re magical creatures, right? Like you, an Emissary, but with magical powers?”

Deaton nods, “I think I know what happened. Can you follow me?” He doesn’t wait for Stiles’ answer and walks towards a room Stiles hadn’t seen before. Its filled with books and other supernatural stuff. Stiles recognizes mountain ash and wolfsbane.

If he had known Deaton had wolfsbane, Derek wouldn’t have almost died a few years ago.

“I should’ve known it would happen.” Deaton mumbles out loud, and Stiles isn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that. Deaton grabs a small book, it looks older and is covered in leather. He leads Stiles back to his office and gives it to him.

Stiles carefully grabs it and opens it.

**Claudia Iskra Wyrzykowski**

He frowns at the name, it’s his mothers. “Iskra?” He says out loud. “That’s Polish for Spark. Why did I never think about that?”

Deaton frowns, “I didn’t really know your mother. I know she was a Spark, but she gave her power up to protect your father. It happened before you were born, so I wasn’t sure if you would become one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asks, maybe a little too harsh.

Deaton sits down on his chair, “Like I said, she gave up her powers. Her powers protected her, when she gave them up, she got sick. I didn’t want to be the one to tell you that.”

Stiles takes a step back, shocked at the new information. He looks at the small books, it’s filled with Polish, Latin and English words. The words are dancing in front of his eyes, and it feels like he’s having a panic attack again.

“Breathe, Stiles. Take a deep breath and then read it.” Deaton says, “Only a Spark can read it. I think that when you were reading about Sparks, close to the Nemeton, it triggered your powers.”

Stiles does what Deaton says. He takes a deep breath and looks at the small book in his hands. He suddenly understands what it’s saying. It’s full of spells, descriptions and information about when his mom had used the spells.

It makes his head a little dizzy looking at it, “Does my dad know about this?”

Deaton shakes his head, “Not that I know off. If he did, he would’ve believed you about the supernatural the first time.”

Stiles nods, “Is it okay if I bring this home? It’s getting late and my dad and Derek are alone at the house. With steaks, I need to make sure they don’t eat everything, and this is so much to take in and- “

“I understand, Stiles.” Deaton gives him a gentle smile, “Have a nice evening.”

Stiles nods, mutters a goodbye and walks back outside. He had picked his Jeep up before he went to Deaton’s. He gets into his Jeep and rests his head against the steering wheel.

It makes sense now. The Nogistune didn’t choose him because he was a weak human. He actually had magical powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It's not edited yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his powers, the Sheriff takes Derek for a walk and the pack is scared that they don't have much time before they'll lose Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in months that I'm updating daily. I guess I'm just excited about writing this story. 
> 
> I hope that there are no mistakes, I haven't edited yet. English isn't my first language, so I sometimes use wrong words or make grammar mistakes.

When Stiles came home he found his dad asleep on the couch. Derek, who was laying next to the Sheriff, looks up at him and gets up to greet him.

Derek’s tail brushes against Stiles’ hand and he can softly pets the fur. He looks into Derek’s eyes, and he can sense that something’s wrong.

For a second it’s like Derek isn’t in there. Only for a second.

Then his eyes look human again and Derek takes a step back, as if he noticed as well. He lets out a loud whine, waking the Sheriff up.

“Huh- What? Oh, hi, Stiles.” The Sheriff sighs and sits. “Are you okay?”

Stiles looks at the small book in his hands before giving his dad a (fake) smile. “I’m fine. I’m going upstairs.”

His dad nods and looks like he’s slowly falling asleep again. Stiles sighs softly and walks upstairs. He can hear Derek following him, the sounds of his claws against the tiles giving it away.

Derek jumps on Stiles bed and curls up on the end. He looks at Stiles, waiting for an explanation.

“Well, Sourwolf, looks like I’m not human.” Stiles says and lets himself fall on his bed, almost hitting Derek in the face. Derek gives him a confused look, at least Stiles thinks he’s doing that.

It took Stiles years to read Derek’s face, to understand his way of showing emotions. And now that he was a wolf, he had no idea what Derek was feeling.

“My mom was a Spark, when I was reading about them earlier today, I was too close to the Nemeton. It triggered my powers.”

Stiles opens his mom’s book, having to take another deep breath to read it. None of the spells are useful, sure it would be fun to control water, but how would it help Stiles.

He keeps reading, spells about fire- he makes sure that they’re not dangerous, he knows how the Hales feel about fire, spells about protection against vampires.

He wished his mom was here to tell these stories, to explain how to do this. He was sure Deaton could help him, he helped his mother, but Deaton doesn’t have powers himself.

Derek interrupts his thoughts by letting out a deep sigh. Stiles looks at him and notices that the wolf fell asleep. He grabs his phone to text Scott.

_‘Something weird happened to Derek, it’s like he wasn’t Derek for a second.’_

Scott doesn’t answer immediately, probably trying to find more information himself. He decides to look into a few more other books about witches, but he doesn’t find anything.

\--

Stiles must have fallen asleep, he wakes up with a book laying open on his chest. His bed is covered in books and papers and- no wolf. He looks around but the wolf isn’t in his room.

His door is open, so he guesses Derek went downstairs.

Stiles grabs his phone again, Scott answered his text not long ago.

_‘Pack meeting at 4? Kira has a theory.’_

Stiles sends an ‘ok’ back and throws his phone back on his bed. He wonders if he should tell them about his powers. Would they even believe them? They could think that it’s just the Nogitsune messing with Stiles, or that he’s turning evil again.

He shakes his head, he’ll wait until he knows more, maybe if he learned to control it. Deaton could help him, and maybe Derek knew more about them.

Well, Derek wasn’t really able to talk right now.

Stiles takes a quick shower before going downstairs. He was right, Derek was already downstairs, eating what he thinks is a raw steak. His father is looking at Derek, a little jealous. Stiles rolls his eyes and laughs before making his own breakfast.

“I have the day off today, I thought I could take a walk with Derek later today. That way you’ll have more time to research. And make your homework.”

Shit! Stiles totally forgot about his homework. He just nods, not mentioning the pack meeting. Derek looks up from his steak and again his eyes are different. He looks at Stiles as if he doesn’t recognize him, but before he can growl or attack him his eyes change back.

Stiles grabs his phone and clicks on Scott’s name.

_‘It happened again. Pack meeting in 10 minutes at the loft. Tell the others.’_

He knows that Alpha’s usually organize the meetings, but Stiles really doesn’t care right now. And he knows that Scott doesn’t mind.

“I have to get some more books at Deaton’s.” Stiles lies, and he carefully looks at Derek. Stiles also learned himself how to lie to werewolves.

Derek doesn’t look up at him and Stiles relaxes. His father nods at him and he quickly grabs his and Derek’s keys. He hopes no one notices him grabbing the second pair of keys, and if they did, no one said anything about it.

Again, not like Derek was actually able to.

When he arrives at the loft, Lydia is already standing in front of the building. Stiles waves with the keys, giving her a gentle smile and opens the door.

He remembers when he had the biggest crush on Lydia. He now couldn’t imagine liking her like that, she was like a sister to him.

They use the elevator to get to the loft, unlike the other’s they didn’t have werewolf powers, and Lydia really didn’t feel like walking those stairs in heels.

It doesn’t take long for the pack to arrive, it’s weird to be in the loft without Derek.

“Stiles, whap happened to Derek?” Isaac asks, breaking the silence.

“It happened twice, his eyes looked… different. Then after a few seconds they changed back to human- or to Derek.” Stiles tries to explain, not knowing how.

“What if the spell is slowly turning him into a real wolf?” Kira suggests and frowns.

“Like in the movie Brave?” Stiles asks, and she nods.

“Huh?” Scott asks confused. “Brave is a Disney movie. The princess is mad at her mom and asks a witch to change her. The mom turns into a bear and if they don’t break the spell on time the mom will lose all humanity and turn into a real bear.”

“Isn’t that a little too extreme for a Disney movie?” Liam asks, but the others ignore his comment.

“So Derek is slowly turning into a real wolf and we have no idea to change him back, great.” Lydia lets out a sigh, “Have you found anything yet?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. The books mostly talk about the history of witches, not their spells. I mean, I have a spell book, but it’s not from a witch.”

“It could help? A spell is a spell right?” Malia asks him. Scott sighs, “You’ll need to have magical powers to cast a spell.”

Stiles awkwardly freezes and focuses on his hands.

“What, Stiles?” Lydia asks him, a little annoyed. He can’t blame her, it’s a pretty stressful situation.

“Nothing- just…” He just told himself to not tell them about his powers, but if he’s the only one who can turn Derek back…

“What?”

“My mom was a Spark, only yesterday I found out I was one too.” He admits and avoids eye contact with the pack.

“Stiles! You’re only telling us now?” Lydia almost yells, she frustratedly runs her hand through her hair and sighs. “You weren’t on the dead pool.”

“My powers were triggered yesterday. Before that no one knew I had powers. No one besides Deaton.” Stiles tells them.

Parrish lets out a sigh, “That guy doesn’t really share information if you don’t specifically ask for it.” Everyone knew Deaton was a little… strange, sometimes. But can you blame him? He had to keep the Supernatural a secret his whole life, after the Hale fire there were no Supernatural creatures who needed his help.

“So you can change Derek back?” Kira asks him, “It doesn’t matter that you only told us now,” She glances at Lydia, “The only thing that matters is that you can save him.”

“If I can find the spell, yes. But so far I haven’t found anything.” Stiles groans rubs his temple. His head is starting to hurt.

“We’ll all help you. Everyone will do research, we need to be fast because we don’t know how long before we lose Derek.” Scott says, and Stiles thinks he can hear an unspoken _‘again’_.

They’ve almost lost Derek multiple times. Peter almost killing him in the first year of their supernatural adventure, the Alpha pack, Kate kidnapping him and a few months ago they all thought Derek was losing his powers.

Seeing Derek getting attacked by a Berserker, laying there almost lifeless, it still haunted Stiles’ dreams sometimes. Derek only cared about saving Scott. It wasn’t the best time to realize his feelings towards the older werewolf.

\--

Noah laughs when he sees Derek’s collar and grabs the leach. Derek just huffs and sits down on the ground. He knows he can’t growl at the Sheriff like he does with Stiles.

The Sheriff opens the door and Derek patiently walks behind him. Noah smiles at the neighbor and locks the door behind him.

“Good morning, Sheriff, I didn’t know you adopted a dog?” Ms. Allen smiles at him. “Oh, he’s not ours. We’re just looking after him for a friend.” The Sheriff lies and pets Derek’s head.

If Stiles was there he would laugh at the idea of his father petting Derek.

The Sheriff continues walking and can’t help but smile at the sigh of Derek walking next to him. He always wanted a dog, but his wife was allergic to them. After her death he just never thought about adopting one.

Oh, if she saw him now. He wonders what she would’ve done if she was still here. If she would believe in all the stuff that has happened the past year. Stiles’ best friend turning into a werewolf, fighting big lizards and a English teacher that almost sacrificed him.

She would probably laugh, telling them that they need to stop in magic and fantasies.

They arrive at the dog park, he unattached the leash and Derek starts running. He sits down on a bench and the woman next to him smiles.

He watches Derek run around, a few dogs run after him. Noah almost laughs when he sees a dog smell his butt. It’s a normal thing to do for dogs, but Derek isn’t a dog.

He can hear Derek let out a warning growl and shakes his head.

It’s relaxing, sitting there and watching all the dogs play with each other. Families are throwing balls, the dogs catching it and bringing it back to their owners. Little kids are petting dogs.

Maybe he should talk to Stiles about adopting a real dog. Stiles would probably laugh and make a sarcastic comment about his werewolf friends.

Derek walks back to the Sheriff, clearly tired from running around. Noah attaches the leash to his careful and nods goodbye to the woman sitting next to him.

He almost forgot Derek wasn’t actually a dog… Or wolf. He looked like one, but he’s human on the inside. A human trapped into a wolf’s body.

Derek was probably used to it, he was able to fully shift, but now he wasn’t able to shift back.

The thought of a human trapped in an animal body slightly scared him, he knew it happened to Malia too. It was slightly different, she didn’t have a witch turn her into a coyote, but it was still almost the same. Malia was a coyote for so long, she still had to get used to being human.

\--

When Stiles left the meeting he immediately went to Deaton. If he was the only one able to save Derek, he needed training.

When he arrived at the clinic, Deaton just said goodbye to a teenage girl and her cat.

A cat that looked familiar. Stiles eyes widen when he remembers the witch turning a tree into a cat.

Stiles holds the door open for the girl, she smiles at him and mumbles a ‘thank you’ before walking towards her car. Stiles walks into the clinic and Deaton changes the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’.

“I’m guessing you’re here about your powers?” Deaton asks him and leads him into a room.

“Yes, I talked to the pack and we came to the conclusion that I’m the only one who can save Derek. Which isn’t a lot of pressure at all.” Stiles explains and leans against the table. “I need you to teach me everything you know. Control, spells… Everything.”

Deaton nods, “I’m afraid I can’t help you with a lot of spells, but your mom can.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she isn’t around to help.” Stiles snaps frustrated. Deaton shakes his head, “No, not like that. When Peter used Talia Hale’s claws on Derek, Derek was able to talk to his mother. Ask her for help.”

“I’m not letting Peter Hale anywhere near me.” Stiles interrupts him. Deaton glares at him for interrupting and continues.

“There’s a spell to connect with your mother. It’s a powerful one, but she could help you. You’ll need something that she owned, what was important to her. Maybe a necklace or her wedding ring. And you’ll need a person that’s close to both you and your mother, I’m guessing your dad.” Deaton explains.

Great, that means explaining to his dad that neither his wife or son are human. Or that the reason his wife died is because she gave up her powers for him.

“You said it’s powerful, I just got my powers. How am I able to do such a big spell?” Stiles asks confused.

Deaton sighs, “If you practice different, easier spells, you’ll get used to it. When you think you’re ready, you’ll be able to do it. Being a Spark is all about believing. Confidence.”

Stiles nods, “We don’t have much time. Derek is slowly turning into a real wolf, if we’re not fast enough…”

“Believe in yourself, Stiles.” Deaton says and looks at his watch. “I have an appointment in a few minutes. You’ll have to practice the spells in your mom’s book. Remember to take a deep breath, the calmer you are, the more control you’ll have. If you’re stressed and panicked your powers may take control of you if you’re unexperienced.”

\--

Kira offered to come with him to the woods, saying something about spending more time with him and wolf-Derek. Derek didn’t seem to mind and enthusiastically walked next to her. He didn’t really act like Derek and Stiles was afraid they didn’t have much time before the wolf in Derek took over.

They didn’t know if Derek knew what was going on, they were scared that if they told him it would only get worse. But Derek was smart, he probably already figured it out.

They stopped at the place where they last saw the witch, Stiles really hoped she wouldn’t show up. He takes a deep breath and listens to the birds chirping. The wind is almost calm and he could hear the leaves on the trees move.

He opens the book and looks at the first spell. How to start a fire. Pass, that wasn’t a good idea with Derek behind him. And they were in the woods, one small fire could quickly turn into a big one.

The next one is to control the weather. How to turn a rainy day into a sunny day. Cute, but it wasn’t raining.

How to summon a demon… Nope, that wasn’t happening. Not after what happened with the Nogitsune.

He finally found one, controlling the wind. He carefully reads the words and repeats them in his head, nothing happened yet. He probably should speak them out loud. He places the small notebook in his pocket and starts speaking out loud.

Kira let out a small yelp when the wind starts to blow harder, Stiles can barely see her face that’s now covered in her hair. He laughs, he’s doing this. He’s controlling the fucking weather.

He can see the trees move, almost falling on the ground.

“Damn it, I don’t know how to stop!” Stiles yells. Kira grabs the book from his pocket and opens it. She stumbles backwards and Stiles doesn’t know if it’s the wind or that she’s dizzy from trying to read.

“Only Sparks can read it.” He tells her and she gives him the book. It takes him a few seconds but he finally finds the spell to stop it.

“That was…” Kira trails off, speechless.

“Awesome.” Stiles grins, “Right, Derek?”

He turns around, but the black wolf is gone. He and Kira share a worried look and he quickly puts his book back in his pocket.

“Please tell me he ran away because I scared him and not because he turned into a wolf.” Stiles mutters out loud.

“Derek?!” Kira yells, making Stiles jump slightly. He normally would say something like ‘Don’t turn into a Banshee’ when someone yells loudly, but he’s not in the mood to tell jokes.

He starts yelling Derek’s name too and they both start walking, deeper into the woods. Even though the sun was shining, it was still dark in this part of the woods.

They hear leaves and twigs break behind them and Kira places her hand on her belt, ready to use her sword to fight with the witch.

Stiles lets out a relieved sigh when a black wolf runs towards them, licking their hands as a greeting and showing them that he’s not… Evil? Stiles doesn’t know why Derek I’ll-Rip-Your-Throat-Out Hale would lick their hands.

Kira rubs Derek’s back, “Where did you go?”

Derek lets out a bark.

Not a whine, growl, sigh or huff. He barked.

He never did that before.

Derek’s eyes were still human, so it must just be Derek being excited, judging by how fast his tail is moving.

“We should go home before something else happens.” Stiles says and grabs the leash from his bag. Derek whines but lets him attach the leash onto his collar. They walk back towards their cars in silence, both still shocked and impressed about what happened.

When they arrive at their cars both their phones buzzes. It’s a text from Scott.

_‘There was a sudden storm in the woods, it could be the witch.’_

Kira giggles when she realizes he thinks that Stiles was the witch. Stiles chuckles too and helps Derek into the car before texting Scott about his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and the kudos! It really mans a lot to me and it motivates me to write more.
> 
> The fact that I'm basically in love with Kira (and Arden) may have inspired me to include her more in my story


	4. Don't Stop Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is doing a big spell to safe Derek, meanwhile the pack is fighting the witch in the woods.

Stiles smiles satisfied when he walks around the kitchen, turns out, having magical powers is great or your cooking skills. Derek is watching him, at least Stiles hopes he’s still Derek.

It’s been a few days and Stiles thinks he finally has is powers in control. Which means he’ll be able to do the spell.

At least, he hopes so. Deaton told him to believe in himself, but the pressure makes him slightly scared. What if he can’t help Derek. Or what if he can, but he’s too late. He can’t lose Derek, no, they can’t lose Derek.

It may sound weird, but Derek keeps them together. Derek helped Scott and Malia with controlling their shifts, Scott sometimes still had problems. He helped Isaac with his father, they’re like brothers. Kira and Derek had a surprisingly good friendship, and Stiles…

Stiles had to admit, he’s totally in love with Derek. He learned to hide his feelings, and he hopes Derek, or anyone else, didn’t notice.

Lydia probably knew. He wonders if there’s something that Lydia doesn’t know.

Stiles hears the front door close and he immediately stops using his magic. A bowl clatters on the counter and he almost spills the food on the floor. He can hear Derek let out an amused sound before the wolf walks over to the Sheriff to greet him.

Also a new thing wolf-Derek does, human-Derek doesn’t greet people. He sometimes let’s out a ‘what?’, but that’s all.

“Cake and bacon… What did you do?” the Sheriff asks when he notices what Stiles is making. Stiles sighs, “I didn’t do anything, dad. You deserved it.”

And Stiles had to tell him about being a Spark.

Derek sits down on his chair, yes, his. Stiles as sick of Derek sitting on his, and both Stilinski’s didn’t want anyone sitting on Claudia’s chair. So Derek Hale got his own chair at the Stilinski house.

If you told Stiles that a year ago, he would’ve laughed.

Stiles continues making the food and listens to his dad talk about a new case involving another rogue Omega.

Derek lets out a soft whine, not happy that he can’t help.

When Stiles is finished, his father notices that he’s unusually quiet. “You alright, son?”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath, “I need to tell you something.”

“If this is you coming out, I already noticed, Stiles.” Stiles blushes when Derek almost falls from his chair with how fast he turns around to look at Stiles.

“Yeah, uh… That wasn’t what I wanted to tell you, but good to know I don’t have to do that anymore.” Stiles clears his throat, “There’s something else about me that you don’t know.”

The Sheriff doesn’t say anything, just patiently waits for his son to talk.

“I’m not… human.”

“Scott promised me he wouldn’t bite you.” The Sheriff puts his fork down, the loud sound makes Stiles jump slightly.

“No, it’s not… No one bit me.”

“Is it the Nogitsune? Are you turning into a fox?”

“Kitsune. And no, dad. Just… let me explain okay?” Stiles sighs again and stares at his food. The Sheriff stays quiet.

“Mom was a Spark. You know what Deaton is, right? It’s like that, but with magical powers. I guess you could see it as a mix between witches and emissaries. Mom gave up her powers to be with you, a human. I don’t know if she wasn’t allowed to tell you or if there’s another reason she had to give them up, Deaton didn’t tell me that. A few days ago we found out that I’m a spark too.” Stiles rambles and doesn’t look up. He’s scared how his father will react.

His dad doesn’t answer, and Stiles carefully looks up. He’s not able to read his father’s emotions. “Is that… Wow, okay.” The Sheriff mumbles.

“That’s not all.” Stiles admits, he looks over at Derek. Derek is busy eating his steak, but his ears are focused on Stiles.

“What else didn’t you tell me?” Noah asks loudly, making both Stiles and Derek jump. Stiles can’t blame him, he just found out his wife and so weren’t human.

“I need you to help me with a spell.”

“Don’t tell me I’m a… witch thing too.” Noah sighs.

“No.” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re human as far as I know. It’s a spell where I reach out to mom, where I talk to her. That way she’ll be able to learn me spells, and a spell to turn Sourwolf over there back into Derek.”

“This supernatural stuff is getting crazier every time we talk.” The Sheriff sighs, “When are you planning on doing this?”

“Tomorrow. We don’t have much time.” Stiles answers and looks at Derek. Derek whines and rests his head on Stiles’ lap. Stiles doesn’t know if it’s the wolf or if it’s Derek seeking comfort. Stiles runs his hand through the black fur.

“I’ll call in sick at work tomorrow.” The Sheriff tells his son, “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s okay dad, a few months ago you didn’t even know werewolves were real. Now your son and wife are magical creatures.”

He Sheriff sighs, “I need a drink.”

\--

Derek is laying on Stiles’ bed, watching the Spark walk around his room, searching for his mother’s jewelry box. His dad gave it to him, in case Stiles ‘ever got a girlfriend’.

“Yes!” Stiles basically screams when he finds the box in his closet. He walks over towards the box and sits next to Derek. He opens it and smiles at the bracelets and necklaces that his mother used to wear.

Derek places his head on Stiles thigh, looking at him as he searches for the wedding ring. He grabs a necklace with a familiar symbol on it. He quickly stand up and grabs the book about Sparks.

It’s the same symbol.

Stiles grins and puts it on, he’s a Spark after all. Hopefully it’s not a female necklace, Lydia will notice. And judge him.

He walks back to the bed and sits back down. Derek stretches and lays down on his back, showing his stomach.

Stiles frowns, he read that it’s like showing their neck.

Or Derek just wants a belly rub.

Stiles laughs softly and rubs his belly, the fur is even softer, making Stiles smile. He focuses back on finding the ring, making Derek whine.

“Just wait, Der. Maybe tomorrow you’ll be human again and I’ll give you all my attention.” Stiles blushes as soon as he realizes what he said. “I mean… I…”

Derek just stares at him.

“You know what I mean.” Stiles says and looks back at the box. He finally finds the wedding ring, a small, silver band with his parents’ initials carved into it. Stiles smiles softly and traces the line with his thumb.

He places it in him pocket and puts the jewelry box away.

“Move over.” He says to Derek, who now is sprawled all over the bed. “I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow.” Derek stands up and lays on the left side on Stiles’ bed. Stiles sighs and pulls his shirt off on his way towards the light switch.

Derek makes a weird sound and Stiles smirks. It’s usually Stiles who makes awkward noises when he sees Derek shirtless.

Great, now he’s thinking about Derek shirtless, with Derek in his room.

He turns off the light and changes into comfortable sweatpants before crawling into bed. He can feel Derek move and soon his arms full with black fur.

That’s new. In the few days that Derek’s been a wolf, he never cuddled.

Stiles sighs and lays his head on Derek’s back. It’s fluffy and the fur is tickling his nose, but it’s also comfortable. Like a big teddy bear.

The sound of Derek breathing helps Stiles fall in a deep sleep, the first time Stiles had a good night sleep in months.

\--

There’s a weird silence in the Stilinski house. No one feels like talking, Stiles is nervous about the spell and his father still needs to get used to the thought of his son having powers.

Derek is just napping on the couch, not paying attention to the others.

Stiles decides not to use his magic to make breakfast, saving his energy. It’s weird, he only knows about his powers for a few days, but he’s already used to using it. Making food, cleaning his bedroom and that kind of normal day stuff.

On the ride towards Deaton, Stiles’ phone buzzes. He frowns when he sees Scott’s name, he already had a ‘good luck’ text from him earlier.

_‘The witch attacked again in the woods.’_

Great timing. Just fucking great.

_‘We’re on our way to Deaton, maybe my mom will teach me something to stop that witch.’_

He turns his phone off and focuses on looking outside. His father is driving in his Jeep, Stiles is not so sure, but he doesn’t mind.

Derek is sitting in the backseat, also staring outside. Hopefully it’s the last time he’ll sit in this car as a full wolf.

Or, if there’s a next time, he’ll be a full wolf by choice.

They stop in front of the clinic, and Deaton is already waiting for them. The Sheriff gently grabs his son’s shoulder, hoping it would help him relax a little.

As soon as this is over, Stiles is going to learn how to meditate. Hopefully that’ll help him calming down when he’s nervous and wants to cast an important spell.

Derek walks in front of them towards Deaton, greeting the older man before getting inside. Deaton looks at him before turning to the Stilinski’s.

“Good morning, Sheriff, Stiles.” Deaton turns leads them towards a room. A big book is laying on the table. Stiles grabs the wedding ring from his pocket and shows it to Deaton.

“You need to stand over there.” Deaton points at the circle of mountain ash. Stiles nods and walks towards it, careful not to break the circle. “The Spark is the only supernatural creature that can touch mountain ash. Just like emissaries, they protect a pack. Now remember, Stiles, take a deep breath, relax and don’t stop believing.”

“Like the song?”

Deaton doesn’t react and moves the book so Stiles can see it. “You’ll have to speak these words carefully. When it’s working, your Spark will take you somewhere where you’ll meet your mother. It can feel like just a few minutes, for us it’ll be hours. You need to listen to your mother carefully, some spells sound alike.”

Stiles doesn’t think he ever heard Deaton talk so long. He nods and takes a deep breath. He focuses on the feeling of the ground beneath his feet. He can hear Derek’s heavy breathing, his dad’s fingers nervously tap against the table. He hears his own heartbeat, calm and steady.

He can do this.

He opens his eyes and reads the words before saying them out loud. Calm and careful.

It feels like his whole body is drowning in water, but he can still breathe. He closes his eyes, and instead of seeing black, he can see his old treehouse in their backyard.

“Mieczyslaw.” He hears his mother’s gentle voice. He gasps and walks towards the treehouse. “Mom?”

He quickly climb the ladder, and soon he sees his mother, sitting on a pillow. “Hi, Stiles.”

As soon as he’s done climbing, he pulls her into a hug. The scent of her usual parfum filling his nose. He tries his best not to cry.

“Stiles, I’m so proud of you.” She smiles at him, “You finally have your powers.”

He nods, “Yeah, I only found out I had them a few days ago, do you know why I’m here?”

“You need help with spells.” She says and grabs his hand, still taking in how much her little boy grew up.

“My friend, Derek Hale, he got turned into a wolf, and I need to change him back.”

His mother gives him a knowing look, “Just a friend?”

Stiles blushes and looks down.

“I knew the Hales. I used to help Talia when she needed help with magic. Her oldest son, Derek, is who you’re talking about, I assume?” Stiles nods as an answer.

“The Hales are usually able to shift into full wolves. I don’t think the witch changed him into one. I think he shifted into one, and she casted a spell to stop him from turning back.” Claudia tells him.

“I saw the witch turn a tree into a cat,” Stiles says, “She could’ve turned Derek into a wolf before he shifted.”

Claudia shakes her head, “No, that way he wouldn’t be himself anymore. The spell isn’t turning him into a real wolf, if a werewolf stays too long into a full shift, they’ll turn into a real wolf. If Derek would be alone, he’d probably be dangerous. But because he had you take care of him, he’ll probably won’t be a threat.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I don’t want to think about him turning into a real wolf. I need to think about saving him.”

Claudia smiles, “I’ll help you, I think I know what kinda spell you need.” She reaches into her pocket and grabs another notebook. It looks newer than the one Stiles got from Deaton. She searches for an empty page and starts writing with a pencil that was laying on the ground.

Stiles looked around, it was just like his old treehouse. The only difference is that the real one was gone after he and Scott fell out of it when they were twelve.

Its filled with painting and books. He sees a few pictures on the ground and smiles, it all feels so real.

His mother gives him her notebook, “I don’t need it here.” She smiles at him. His eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

She nods, “I wrote more information about other spells in it, how to cast them. For some spells you need stuff, just like you needed your dad and my something that I owned.”

He looks at the words she wrote, her beautiful handwriting.

“How is your father?” She asks him, her voice soft and gentle.

“He’s okay, I think we got closer after we told him about the supernatural.” Stiles tells her. “How did you found out about it?” She asks him curiously. She mutters a few words and two mugs with tea appear in her hands.

“Wow, we can do that?” Stiles asks amazed before accepting one of the mugs.

“A few years after you died, a hunter, Kate Argent, set the Hale house on fire, killing almost everyone in the house.”

Claudia gasps softly, her eyes wide.

“Only Derek, Laura, Cora and Peter survived. We didn’t know Cora survived, or existed, until a few months ago. Anyway, Peter got into a coma and Laura and Derek moved to New York. When Laura, who was an Alpha after the death of her mother, went back to Beacon Hills, Peter killed her, turning him into the Alpha. The fire and the power made him crazy, and he bit Scott. Derek came looking for his sister and that way we met him. We didn’t get along at first, but it’s now a few years later and Scott turned into a True Alpha.”

He continues explaining to her what happened and she smiles when she noticed that just like her, he rambles,

“And you and Derek…?” She asks, making him blush.

“We’re just friends. I mean, yeah, I’m kinda in love with him, but we’re just friends.”

“Are you sure?” She asks him, “Because a werewolf stuck in his full shift only wants to be around the person he loves.”

Stiles frowns, “I don’t…”

Claudia chuckles, “You should go back before it’s too late. Tell your father I love him.”

Stiles nods and pulls her into a hug, “I love you, mom.” She hugs him back and kisses his forehead. “I love you too, Stiles, now go save your friends.”

He lets go of her, “How do I get back to reality?”

“Get back to the place you entered and focus on returning to your father, that’s why we needed him. He’s the anchor of the spell, the reason we both were able to travel to this place.”

He sighs and gets out. “Good luck!” She yells, waving at him.

Stiles tries his best not to cry, seeing his mother makes him feel so many things. After Derek is turned back into a human he’ll have time of dealing with that.

He looks one last time at his mother before closing his eyes. He takes another deep breath and focuses on his father.

Again, he feels like his body’s drowning. And again, he’s still able to breath. He can hear Deaton’s and his father’s voices and opens his eyes.

He’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks or reading! Tomorrow I'll post the last chapter.


	5. Red Riding Hood and his Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is finally able to defeat the witch and try to get Derek back to human... If Derek isn't already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you liked this story

 

Like Deaton said, for Stiles it felt like he was only gone for a few minutes, in reality he was gone for 4 hours. The Sheriff wasn’t able to leave the room, or else Stiles would get trapped inside his own mind.

Derek was curled up in a corner, patiently waiting for Stiles to return. He felt himself fade away, and it was one of the scariest feelings.

But Derek trusted Stiles with his life, literally.

The Sheriff kept pacing nervously, it was taking so long and he had no idea what was happening. Scott hadn’t come to the animal clinic yet, meaning that the pack is still fighting against the witch.

Deaton was… Deaton. He was sitting on a chair, sipping his fourth cup of coffee. He looked calm and was looking into a magazine about new dog and cat toys.

Stiles suddenly gasped, alerting the three males. The Sheriff runs towards his son, breaking the circle of mountain ash. “Are you okay? Did you get what you needed?”

Stiles nods, suddenly really tired.

Derek stays where he is, not knowing what to do.

Deaton walks back into the room with another cup of coffee, this time not for himself. He gives it to Stiles and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around the teenager’s shoulders.

“It was… So real.” Stiles mumbles. “We were in my old treehouse, she gave me a notebook.”

He searches his pockets but can’t find it, he frowns. “I… Where is it?”

Suddenly Derek’s next to him with the notebook in his mouth, he carefully gives it to Stiles and sits down, watching him.

“Stiles, I think you need to rest before you can cast this spell.” Deaton says, but Stiles shakes his head. He quickly drinks the coffee Deaton gave him and searches for the right page.

“I _believe_ that I can do this.”

“Stiles-“

“No, Dad, I’m doing this.”

The Sheriff and Deaton share a look before watching Stiles place the notebook on the table. Stiles takes a deep sigh, closes his eyes, and stars speaking the words.

To the Sheriff it sounds like Latin or another language he doesn’t understand. He looks at Derek, but he’s still a wolf.

Stiles opens his eyes and frowns, “Maybe I need to do it with my eyes open.”

Stiles tries again, looking at Derek. It doesn’t work.

He tries again, touching Derek. Doesn’t work.

He tries again and again, but it doesn’t work.

“Maybe it just needs time. Or, you need rest.” The Sheriff says.

Stiles sighs and sits down on the ground, hugging Derek. “I’m so sorry.”

All the emotions of seeing his mom and the fact that it’s not working, this time he isn’t able to stop himself from crying into Derek’s fur.

The Sheriff and Deaton leave the room to give him space. Both worried about what’s happening.

\--

Scott roars and jumps in front of the witch. They’ve been fighting for hours and they’re all getting tired. So is the witch, who stopped turning trees into animals 40 minutes ago.

He can hear Lydia scream, he watches her guide her weapon with her hands, the Witch groans and falls on the ground. She laughs when Scott hovers over her. “You can’t defeat me, wolfy. You’re a true Alpha, you don’t kill. No one in your pack does, or else you wouldn’t let them in.”

“But I can call the cops, get you arrested.” Scott says to her, making her laugh harder.

“Oh, sweetie, as soon as I got some rest, I could turn the police station in a house made of candy and eat my way out of it. Or, of course, transport back to the woods.”

Scott frowns at her, not knowing what to do.

“I have no problems with killing her.” Malia offers, Scott glares at her. She shrugs, “Just saying.”

“There’s no way you can defeat me.” The witch says and gets up, her powers slowly returning.

“That’s not true.”

The pack turns around do see Stiles with Derek right behind him.

Still as a wolf. Lydia and Kira step closer to each other, worried about what happened to Derek.

“Oh, it’s Red Riding Hood and his big bad wolf. Enjoying the wild life, Wolfy?” She chuckles. Stiles doesn’t seem scared.

“The only way to defeat you, is to take your powers away. And you see, I just did a powerful spell, I could use more power.” Stiles slowly walks towards her, not breaking eye contact. Malia’s about to walk over to him but Scott stops her.

“He can do this.”

The witch takes a step back, “You’re not a witch, are you?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. I’m more powerful. I’m the son of one of the most powerful Sparks. I know all of her spells.”

“And yet you still haven’t changed your friend back into human.” The witch says and smirks.

“I’m about to, after I take away your powers.” Stiles says, the Pack never saw him so confident. Not as himself.

It was scary, he almost looked like the Nogitsune. But this was really stiles

Stiles slowly starts muttering words, loud and clearly. It’s like a scene in a movie, there’s a loud thunder, lightning and it suddenly starts to rain. The witch tries to run away, but Stiles uses his powers to control the trees. Long roots grow from the ground and wrap around her legs, making her unable to move.

She yells words but before she can finish her sentence, a root wraps around her mouth.

The pack takes a step back, realizing how powerful Stiles really is. Stiles doesn’t look at them and focuses on repeating the words.

A bright white light makes the pack blind for a few seconds, Scott uses his Alpha eyes to look at his best friend.

Stiles looks like Kira when she first found out her powers, when she was holding two cables with lightning around her.

But Stiles wasn’t holding cables, he was holding lightning. The witch let out a scream, and for a second Scott thought she was dying.

The witch falls on the floor, the werewolves can still hear her heartbeat.

Stiles lets out an exhausted sigh and sits down on he ground. Or he’s planning on it, but before he’s able to do anything, he falls on the ground.

Derek and Scott run towards Stiles, making sure he’s okay. Malia and Liam walk towards the witch, not sure what to do with her.

“He’s okay.” Scott says to Derek when he hears Stiles’ heartbeat. “He’s just exhausted.”

# \--

Stiles wakes up in his own bed, alone.

No fluffy black wolf next to him. He wonders for a second if it was all a dream. He can hear the pack downstairs. He doesn’t have werewolf hearing, but he can hear them make noise in the kitchen.

He gets up and realizes someone changed him into comfortable clothes, probably his dad. He doesn’t change into other clothes and walks downstairs. His whole body aches, but he’s… He’s fine. He feels… powerful. He just took someone’s powers away, and he’s going to use it to turn Derek back.

The whole pack is in the kitchen. His father is making coffee, Scott and Liam and writing something down, Lydia and Kira are reading in supernatural books and Parish is chatting with the Sheriff. Malia is staring outside the window with Derek, still a wolf, next to her. Isaac is sitting on the floor, doodling on a paper.

Even Deaton is there, looking through one of the information books as well.

Kira is the first one to notice he’s awake, she quickly stands up, the chair making an annoying loud sound, and wraps her arms tightly around his next. He soon feels another pair of arms around them and realizes Scott joined their hug.

Liam grins and wraps his arms around Scott and Stiles. Lydia rolls her eyes before joining the group hug.

Stiles can feel Derek lean against his legs and smiles, he may not be a werewolf, but being around his pack makes him feel better.

“We were all looking, but we can’t find went wrong.” Deaton speaks up, Malia was just on her way towards the group hug when they all let go of each other. She lets out a disappointed sigh, making Stiles chuckle before pulling her in a hug.

As soon as he lets her go, his face turns serious. “I think that I didn’t have enough power. I slept for I don’t know how long and have more power. This spell is going to work.”

The Sheriff sighs, “You were asleep for 20 hours, son. We’re not even sure if Derek is still Derek. He hasn’t growled at anyone since a few days ago. He could already be a real wolf.”

Stiles shakes his head, tears filling his eyes. “No. He’s still Derek.” He looks at the wolf, Derek’s green eyes look up at him, but Stiles isn’t sure if it’s actually Derek.

“Stiles-“

“No.” He shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen, he needs to be alone. He runs upstairs, feeling like an upset little kid, and runs towards his room.

He wasn’t able to save Derek. He let’s out a loud sob that breaks the heart of everyone with werewolf hearing.

He can feel a cold nose on his back where his shirt has slightly risen. He looks up and sees the wolf next to him, he let’s out a loud whine and looks at Stiles.

Stiles takes a deep sigh, he tries to control his feelings and speaks the words out loud. Nothing happens, making Stiles let out another heartbreaking sob.

Derek’s gone.

\--

Exhausted from crying, Stiles fell asleep again. The pack decided to go home, get rest. There was nothing they could do to save their pack member.

The Sheriff had no choice but to go back to his work, still worried about his son. Everyone was worried about Stiles, almost as worries as they were about Derek.

Derek and Stiles may fight all the time, but everyone knew they kept each other grounded.

Isaac debated how long he should wait with calling Cora, she needed to know what happened to her brother. Scott told him to wait a few days until they were sure they couldn’t save Derek.

Stiles woke up with a terrible headache, his face is sticky from crying and he’s pretty sure he has big purple bags underneath his eyes.

He turns around and cuddles into the warm chest next to him. Two strong wrap around him, making him smile.

Wait- What?

He opens his eyes and almost jumps out of his bed. Derek, human Derek (!!!) gives him an amused smirk. He had been awake for a few hours, just watching the teenager sleep.

He figured out the spell just needed time.

Stiles doesn’t know what to do, he just stares at Derek. His mind runs through all the possibilities, his magic giving him another illusion, maybe he muttered the same spell he used for him mom in his sleep.

“It’s real, Stiles.” Derek tells him, as if he could read his mind. His face turns soft and he gives Stiles a gentle smile. “I’m real.”

Stiles jumps back onto the bed, he’s not sure if he’s hugging Derek or just pinning him to the bed. But Derek’s arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer, and that’s all that matters.

“We have a lot to talk about, huh.” Stiles and rests his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“One of the worst things about being a full wolf, is not being able to talk.” Derek admits and runs his hand trough Stiles’ soft brown hair.

“Seeing you guys, hearing you talk about not knowing of it was me. I was screaming at you in my head, telling you over and over again that I was still me.”

Stiles lets the wolf speak, for once not interrupting him.

“Does the pack know?” Stiles asks after three minutes of silence. Derek shakes his head, “I wanted you to know first.”

“Shit, Derek, what if they’re already planning your funeral?” Stiles jumps out of his bed and searches for his phone.

Derek gets out too and carefully grabs Stiles’ wrists. “Calm down, Stiles.”

Stiles lets out a sigh and rests his head against Derek’s chest. He takes a deep breath, just like he did before casting a spell and opens his eyes.

His phone is laying on his desk, no new messages and no missed calls. Stiles doesn’t know who to call first, but decides on calling Scott. He was their Alpha after all.

Scott almost immediately picks up, “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles lets out a laugh, “I’m amazing! Derek, he’s… He’s back. Derek, say hi!” Stiles shoves the phone into Derek’s chest.

“Hello, Scott.” Derek chuckles and he can hear the Alpha let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad that you’re back.”

Derek laughs and continues talking to the Alpha for a few minutes before hanging up. He throws the phone on the bed, and this time it’s Derek pulling Stiles in hug.

Or Stiles thinks so, because before he knows it, two rough lips are kissing his. Stiles grins and pulls the older werewolf closer.

“Is it too early to ask you to watch Brave with me?” Stiles asks him. Derek frowns, “What?”

Stiles laughs, “You’ll see.” He drags a smiling downstairs. “You and I aren’t leaving this house for any supernatural for the rest of the week.” Stiles tells him, and Derek agrees with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, the first chapter is longer than I expected. I don't know how long it'll take me to update again, but I already love writing this story, so hopefully not long.


End file.
